


LEXA!!!

by Monica_Swann



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Candle Hoe Lexa, Candles, Cheeky Aden, Cheeky Clarke, Cheeky Raven Reyes, Cute Lexa, F/F, Hot Clarke, Mumabear Clarke, Pissed Anya, Pissed Octavia Blake, Pissed Titus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Swann/pseuds/Monica_Swann
Summary: Lexa is robbing candlesClarke is like a mumabear.Aden and Raven are cheeky little shits.Octavia and Anya want their candles back.Titus is always an ass so *shrug*.Inspired by pinterest





	LEXA!!!

"Good Aden, Again", Lexa praises, getting back into a fighting stance. 

"Sha", Aden comes at Lexa again with his staff over and over, still not managing get a hit in fustrating him but he continues on by the shouts of 'Come on grounder boy, kick some ass' from his newly friend Raven Reyes kom Skaikru. 

"Stand straight", Heda orders, scince seeing the Nightblood slacken.  

"Says you!" Aden blurts aloud, making Raven burst out in laughter, but it wasn't helping helping as the Heda stared both of them down and her face looking more flustered "oh shit, RUN RAVEN!!" At that minute he knew he fucked up. 

Aden rush's over to a still laughing Latina tossing her on his shoulder making her gasp. Aden sprints through the city of Polis towards the tower. 

"Run faster" Raven squeals, seeing that the commander hot on their heels.  Aden looks back too and squeals along with Raven shouting back 'I'm sorry Leksa' or 'I didn't mean it'. 

The people of Polis burst out laughing as Aden runs by them with Raven on his sholder and with a commander running after them. 

Aden makes it to the tower before Lexa and jumping multiple stairs running around each floor finally coming around the corner to find the person he was looking for. 

"KLARK", he yells, hurring over to the blonde terrified. 

"Hey Aden, erm why is Raven on your shoulder?" Clarke asked with surprised eyebrows raised, Aden plops Raven down and they scurried to hide behind Clarke. 

"Just stay right there", Aden pleads, grasping Clarkes shoulders from behind keeping her still. 

A flushed Heda comes around the corner as seconds pass, storming Clarkes way. Making her raise an eyebrow turning her head back to two very guilty looking teens, then turning back to the tamato faced Heda coming closer. She raieses the palm of her hand that presses to the commanders chest as if a sign to not test me, with her questioning brow still raised. 

"They started it", Lexa whines, she huffs as the two behind her lover are holding back their giggles badly. 

"Wel-" Clarke gets cut off by a really pissed off Anya with Octavia trailing towards them also. 

"LEXA!" Lexa spins on her heel ready to run off, only stopped to see Titus marching towards her ovbiviously angry ' _why me?'_ Lexa mentally whines. She is getting scowled at and questioned left and right by Octavia, Anya, and Titus. 

"Heda what is going on?". 

"Where are our candles Lexa". 

"I stubed my toe last night". 

"Heda are you listing?". 

"Stop bickering like children", Clarke scolds, the three shut their mouths while laughing teens behind her watching the scene in amusement from a flustered Heda. "Lexa candles?" She accuses her, she heres her wife mumble quietly not able to hear her properly "hmm?". 

"I took their candles". 

"And?"

"I said to Aden to 'stand straight' then he replyed 'says you", Lexa murmurs quietly, waiting to be laughed at. 

"Really Aden" Clarke says turning around to glare at the boy but turns back to Lexa with a cheeky smile on her face "besides" she takes a step towards her wife "even if she was standing straight, I would happily bend her over". 

To that every one around her chokes on nothing but air. 

"See you tonight, commander", with that she leaves a group of flustered teens and a gaping old man. 

 

 


End file.
